


i'll say (i love you)

by larry_hystereks



Series: the flower prince & the footballer [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, High School, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: a fresh relationship and multiple unanswered texts.cue a worried phil and an accidental love confession.can be read alone or as part of the series





	i'll say (i love you)

Phil stares at his phone, stares at the last three unanswered texts, wondering what he could’ve done wrong.

He racks his brain, thinking of the possibilities but comes up completely blank.

He knows he didn’t forget Dan’s birthday; that’s not until June. Their official three month anniversary was last week, so he knows it can't be that. He said goodnight to Dan last night, even sent him a good morning text before he left for school, the first that’s gone unanswered since they began talking.

Phil’s worried.

For as long as he’s known him, Dan’s never just not shown up to school. Dan’s not a person that just takes the day off, at least not without telling and inviting Phil with him.

When the bell rings for the next period, Phil makes a quick decision and his feet carry him to the art room, hoping Dan’s best friend is there. He figures at least if he did something wrong, he would’ve complained about it to his best friend? Right? Because that's what people do? 

Phil sighs out in relief when he sees Dan's friend sitting inside the classroom, his beanie covered head bent over the table as he draws.

He walks in, ignoring the bemused look of the teacher.

“PJ,” he calls out, walking next to the boy.

The boy turns, looking up at Phil in confusion.

“Phil Lester?”

Phil shoves his hands in his pockets, leg bouncing nervously.

“Have you uh, heard from Dan today?”

PJ shrugs and shakes his head.

“No?” he says. “Why is he not in?”

Phil shakes his head.

“Yeah, he’s out, I just,” Phil sighs. “He wasn’t answering my texts, I thought maybe, I don’t know.”

PJ watches the frustration and embarrassment wash over the popular boy and blinks at him. PJ hasn’t really spoken to Phil too much since him and Dan started dating, but he’s never seen him quite like this.

“Yeah, sorry, Phil,” PJ says, unable to feel bad for the other boy. “I haven’t heard from him.”

The bell rings again, signaling the beginning of class. The teacher, already standing at the front of the room ready to begin the lesson, looks at Phil pointedly.

Phil just huffs, shaking his head at PJ again.

“It’s fine, thanks anyway.”

He gives him a half smile before he’s out in the hallway, brain going a hundred miles a minute. It’s going to drive him absolutely mental if he can’t figure out why Dan’s upset with him, whatever it is, he just wants to apologize.  

“Oh, screw it,” Phil sighs to himself.

He moves quickly to the nearest exit, pushing the door open and trying to look as inconspicuous as possible as he makes his way over to their school’s parking lot.

There’s no way he could sit in anymore of his classes when Dan could be mad at him. That’s what he tells himself anyway as he gets into his car, quickly pulling out of the parking lot and heading towards Dan’s house.

Phil spends the entire drive with his hands clenched tightly on the steering wheel, trying to even out his breathing.

He wonders if maybe Dan finally realized he shouldn’t have said ‘yes’ to dating him, that maybe he only wanted to continue their little friends with benefits deal, and that this full blown relationship they fell into was too much.

Phil swallows thickly, the thought of Dan not wanting to be with him anymore suddenly making his entire body fill with dread. 

He's grown so accustomed to Dan, so used to sitting with him at lunch, hanging out at Dan's house after school to watch movies cuddled in his bed. They've barely even dated, two months of screwing around plus three as an official couple, but Phil can't even fathom not being with Dan anymore.  

He pulls up to Dan’s house and parks his car right outside, unclenching his hands from the steering wheel with a huff. He sits in his seat trying to hype himself up to go up there and ring the bell.

Phil’s spent years facing countless football teams, players bigger and stronger than him, yet he’s never been more afraid than he is right now.

He sighs, finding the courage to get out of his car and march to the front door, ringing the doorbell with sweaty nervous hands.

The door opens and he deflates a bit when he sees it’s Dan’s mother behind the door, confusion written all over her face.

“Philip?” She says, “Is everything alright?”

Phil swallows, nodding.

“Yeah, uh, sorry, um,” Phil starts. “Is Dan okay?” he gets out, “He wasn’t at school and he didn’t answer my texts so I wasn’t sure if-”

“Hon, slow down,” she says with an amused smile. “He got sick in the middle of the night, couldn’t even wake him this morning for school.”

“Oh,” Phil says, wringing his hands nervously.

“He’s upstairs,” she says, looking at him pointedly. “If you’d like to see him.”

“Oh I wouldn’t want to-” he starts.

She waves her hand and steps to the right, motioning for him to come inside.

“You’ve already gone in skipped school, you might as well come in.”

Phil flushes, smiling at her as he steps inside.

“Go on,” she says. “Upstairs you go.”

He smiles at her again before he makes his way up to Dan’s bedroom, the soft sound of Mrs. Howell’s quiet laughter following him up there.

Dan’s bedroom door is cracked open, and Phil lets out what seems like his thousandth nervous breath before pushing the door open to look fully inside.

His heart clenches almost immediately when he sees his boyfriend, mouth wide open, drool covering the corners of his lips, with his face smashed against his pillow. His blanket is wrapped around him haphazardly, used tissues strewn around him.

Phil smiles at the sight, his entire body growing warm.

He walks further into the room, sitting on a portion of the bed that isn’t covered by Dan’s body or used tissues.

Phil runs his hand gently against the bare skin of his arm, watching as Dan blinks awake him.

“Pwil?”

He smiles at Dan, any feeling of worry he had already leaving him entirely. 

“Hey, baby boy,” he says softly. “How ya feeling?”

Dan closes his eyes again, frowning as he buries his head further into his pillow.

“Like death,” he mumbles.

Phil grimaces and rubs Dan’s arm again.

“I’m sorry, baby,” he says. “Is there anything you want me to do?”

Dan turns his head.

“Tissue?” he asks.

Phil smiles, leaning over to grab one from the box and hand it to Dan.

Dan smiles small at him before he goes to blow his nose, sounding congested as ever. Phil moves his hand from Dan’s arm to his back, rubbing it gently.

Dan groans and tosses the used tissue to the ground, looking back at Phil.

“Better?” Phil asks.

Dan shakes his head.

“Still can’t breathe, but who needs that, right?”

Phil chuckles and they fall into a silence as Phil continues to rub Dan’s back, Dan’s eyes fluttering closed again.

“Feels nice,” he mumbles.

“Good,” Phil says. “Do you want me to lay with you?”

Dan sniffs and looks back at him.

“I don’t want you to get sick.”

“I don’t care.”

“But me and your coach do.”

Phil rolls his eyes, opting to ignoring his boyfriend and his weak protests as he climbs over and behind him so he can spoon him in Dan’s tiny bed. His hand moves under Dan’s t-shirt and to his stomach, rubbing his tummy lightly as he leans forward to press a kiss to his sweaty hair.

Dan coughs, body wracking as Phil pulls him closer.

“God, this has to be so attractive,” he grumbles when he’s done coughing.

Phil snorts and rolls his eyes even though Dan can’t see.

“I can’t believe you’re here, did you come right after school?” Dan asks.

Phil blushes, glad Dan can’t see him.

“I may have left a bit early.”

Dan leans up, pulling at the LED clock on his desk to face it towards him. He lets out a surprised laugh when he sees the time, coughing as he drops his hand.

“Why the hell did you leave school in the middle of the day?” Dan asks, sniffling. Phil can practically hear the smile in his voice. “I mean not that I’m complaining, obviously.”

Dan emphasizes his point by cuddling further back into Phil, making the other boy smile.

“I was worried about you,” Phil admits, easier to do since he can’t see Dan’s face. “I thought maybe, I don’t know, I thought I did something wrong.”

Dan turns onto his back so that he can turn his face towards Phil, a bit of a struggle and a few snotty tissues fly all over, but eventually Dan’s frown comes into view.

“Why would you think that?”

Phil shrugs, frowning as he runs a hand along Dan’s side.

“You didn’t answer my texts,” Phil said.

“So you left school to come to my house?”

Phil sighs and bites his bottom lip.

“I just,” he starts, “I don’t want to screw this up. With us.”

“Oh, Phil,” Dan starts, only to be cut off by a coughing fit.

Dan turns onto his side to face Phil, coughing into his hand and curling into himself.

Phil chuckles, moving his hand to rub Dan’s back with more vigor as he lets out a string of particularly rough coughs, body shaking.

He lets out a final one, before leaning over to grab a tissue.

“You aren’t screwing anything up,” Dan says right before he proceeds to blow his nose. “The fact that you’re here at all is amazing because I must look disgusting.”

Dan wipes at his nose, tired eyes warm and open and Phil shakes his head.

“You still look beautiful,” Phil says. “Even covered in snot.”

Dan snorts, or tries to even with his clogged nose, rolling his eyes.

“You’re so full of shit, Phil Lester.”

Phil lets out a surprised laugh, pulling Dan closer to him, the other boy smiling as well.

Dan buries his head into Phil’s chest, hand gripping at Phil’s shirt as he sniffs in. Phil presses a kiss against his forehead, looking down at Dan, heart swelling even though Dan’s covered in a mix of mucus and sweat.

He knows now how silly he was to worry, and can't help but feel responsible for the small smile on Dan's lips as he closes his eyes. 

“I love you,” Phil says lowly, lips still against his forehead.

He feels Dan go tense against him and Phil realizes what he just said, out loud, instead of in his own head.

Dan looks up at him, wide eyed, watching Phil’s cheeks turn red with warmth.

“Dan, I-”

“Do you really?” Dan asks, interrupting him.

Phil bites his bottom lip, nodding.

“Yeah,” he admits with a large breath.

Phil watches as Dan’s face breaks into a large grin and he lunges, arms wrapping around Phil's waist, surging forward to press a kiss to Phil’s clothed chest before he pulls back to face him.

“I-” he begins, before he starts coughing again. Dan groans through his coughing fit, Phil rubbing his back again. He coughs loudly, body vibrating against Phil’s.

“Baby, are you okay?” Phil asks.

Dan lets out another cough and a groan, nodding.

“Yes, _Jesus_ ,” he moans, “I love you, too.”

Phil bites back a smile, staring down at his boyfriend.

“Yeah?”

Dan rolls his eyes, cheeks turning red from something other than his cold.

“Yes, we love each other, I’m so glad we could share this romantic moment together,” Dan says, blushing like mad. "Let's not make a big deal about it." 

Phil smiles widely, pulling Dan tightly against him and pressing kisses to his exposed cheeks, ignoring Dan’s protests that he’s going to get sick that are mumbled against the material of his shirt.

“Pwiiil!”

Phil just chuckles, burying his head into Dan’s neck, hearing Dan giggle softly against him, sniffling once.

He doesn’t care if he gets sick, doesn’t care how pissed his coach will be, because in this moment? With Dan sweaty and giggling against his chest, fighting back a cough as he pulls himself closer to Phil?

In this moment?

He’s in love.

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> this verse just doesnt seem to want to die 
> 
> catch me on twitter @hystereks


End file.
